Fallout Equestria: Dead Tree
Featured on FimFiction with Each update now! Fallout Equestria: Dead Tree is a side story written by Fiaura. It is based upon the Tabletop Game by Dead Tree Studios, and is run by the devs on Wednesday Night. After which, Fiaura converts the tabletop game into a written story. It is designed much like a book is to a movie, where the movie is the light version but the written story includes many hidden Easter Eggs, character developments, and general between week actions of the players. It is unique in the fact that each character is played by an actual human being and those person created their character and helped mold their actions, dialog, and fate. From there it is up to Fiaura and her writing to tell their story, take a read here and drop an opinion in the comments, Fiaura will certainly reply: Enter Dead Tree Synopsis Wandering Sunrise remembers Equestria as it once was: a land of harmony, broken by strife. She was sealed in a Stable-Tec stasis pod the day the Megaspells hit... and she wakes up in a pool of water, surrounded by strangers. She doesn't remember why she's there, and her Stable-Tec captors are no where to be found. Her band of misfit companions break out into an Equestria far different from the one Sunrise remembers - a wasteland that promises danger and death for the unwitting. Sunrise must learn to survive and overcome the challenges of the wasteland with the help of her friends, and unlock the mystery of her past experiences with the most dangerous company in the Wasteland: Stable-Tec. Setting This story takes place just over 1 generation before LittlePip will emerge from Stable 2. 182 years after the bombs fell with a Wandering Surnise. A mare whom was put into Stasis in Stable 43 and existed before the bombs fell. Which creates the dynamic of wasteland meets old world in a very real direct sense. Summary Main Characters Picture of the Full Group Gathered Around a Camp Fire Wandering Sunrise The character whose eyes the readers follow. Sunrise was a pre-war pony, a coming of age filly, that when she went to sleep she had no cutie mark still and lived with her parents. Thrust into stable 43 at the midnight hour by Applebloom's interference, she became an experiment subject, waking up to find the world had change drastically. The experimentation has changed everything from her having a cutie mark now to the fact her coat is now an emerald green instead of the pure white when she went to sleep. She now adventures with the friends she has, letting her old world values conflict with the need for survival in the wasteland. Sunrise is on a quest to find her parents, whom she believes are still alive. Alguacil Work in Progress Nyota Uniquely striped zebra stallion from a tribe of outcasts spoken of in whispers and often used to scare children into being good. The only known survivor of a settlement known as Oasis. Waking up with a band of misfits and strangers he keeps his past to himself. Overtly hostile towards the others he keeps their prying into his story to a minimum, but will working together to escape rekindle something he long thought lost? Or will he resume his wandering once they are free of their imprisonment? Chifundo Tribal Shaman Zony, Outcast from his tribe for working on ideas which are prohibited by tribal tradition. Now Chifundo finds himself waking in a pool of water alongside an eclectic mix of characters ranging from the mundane in a little green Earth pony to the strange in a pony living in a box, to a zebra... a zebra touched by the stars themselves, a demon! Surviving their initial trials Chifundo finds himself to be the focus of many a lustful eye with an honest, trusting and almost innocent nature, a nature which makes him oblivious. Will his nature hurt him some day? Quick Stitch The kind hearted doctor of the group, Quick Stitch ran away from his raider parents as a teen, and learned to practice medicine over the next few years. After a fateful encounter with Alguacil and Sunrise, he chose to accompany them in an attempt to keep them all in one piece, despite how hectic that seems at times. Despite a scar coated figure, the unicorn is always ready to share a smile, and perhaps a bit more, with a friend in need. Yet, with a new group of friends and a common purpose, is his past still lurking just behind? Scopola Mina Was found by and raised by the Filly Scouts, she grew up learning to cook cookies and meds, as well as a few of the drugs they sell. Scopola Mina looks as if she is age 17, but she's been in the scouts for 26 years and her fellow scouts started to take note of her age. She came up with a plan to leave the scouts. Hearing the DJ pony story on the radio about Sunrise, she made up her mind to ask to join, and to her surprise Sunrise said yes. So she now travels along with them cooking food and med's for them. Dead Characters Buddy Work in Progress Corners aka Box Pone Originally named Snowbound Serenade by her parents' Shifty Switch and Bonnet Trick,she held her previous life bound to a suitcase. Each and every town, caps were made lost then stolen and with that they were run out, acclaiming a new bounty for each name they went by. All was well, but a few unfortunate turns with slavers and raiders like turned her parent's into bullet sponges and her into the most recent plaything in a band of elite raiders. A few weeks past and just as the light faded from her eyes a god sent from the boxes of storage facillity where she was kept lit a new life a name for her. Sugarcube corners (Not to be confused with the bakery of the same name) was born that night and now roves the wastes looking for her perfect box. Will she ever uncover the truth of the box god? Will she ever rise to his take his place? Does she realize looks ridiculous in the box? Picline A Nurse and sentry at the settlement of Roof Top, Picline was a respected member of the community in the settlement. She was also a good looking mare of grey coat and burgundy and easily caught the attention of Chifundo. while her sweetness charmed the zony, his friends saw a different side, possessive to a fault and prepared to shed the blood of anything which might take her new love from her. Picline's behaviour though was not without cause, a turbulent past and the loss of her children in various ways left her vulnerable, she even "enslaved" Chifundo as a result of one particular transgression. Sadly she died weeks after meeting chifundo in the defence of Rooftop Villians/Antogonists Sky Slammer Work in Progress Agent 9 Work in Progress Black Hawk Work in Progress Brainpan Soup Work in Progress Side Characters Waffles Work in Progress Sparrow Work in Progress Nugget Work in Progress Hot Cross Buns Work in Progress Jackal Work in Progress Cross Stitch Work in Progress Twitty This newly born alien was first badly cooked and fed as a meal to Quickstitch, he/she/it then activated and came alive inside QS whom Twitty refers to as Daddy. Only recently have the party found more out about this strange and unsettling child from the stars. More to come, Work in progress. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:In Progress Side stories Category:Stories